deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Natalie Meyer
Natalie Meyer is a survivor appearing in Dead Rising and Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop. She can be found on the rooftop near the door to the warehouse during the unannounced scoop Love Lasts a Lifetime. She has been separated from her husband, Jeff, and will require Frank's help to get back to him. Love Lasts a Lifetime Natalie is found on the far end of the rooftop early on the first day. She will call out to Frank and ask for his assistance if approached, and will easily agree to join him. Alternatively, Frank can recruit Jeff before approaching Natalie. When she comes near Jeff, they will notice each other and hug upon being reunited, allowing Frank to photograph them for a Photo Op. Frank will then interrupt them and offer to bring them to a safer place. Kindell's Betrayal In Kindell's Betrayal, after being rescued, she will wait in the room with the green door. When Kindell Johnson believes that there is no helicopter coming in three days, he rallies up the other survivors in the same room, including Natalie, to make a break for it. If Frank does not stop Kindell's mutiny, Natalie will leave the Security Room along with the other survivors. They will no longer count towards the number of rescued survivors. Fate Depending on the ending, Natalie was either rescued by Ed DeLuca, taken into custody by the Special Forces and eventually released, or killed by Carlito Keyes' bombs. Infinity Mode In Infinity Mode, Natalie appears at the Warehouse from 4:07:00 to 4:19:00, armed with a Paint Can, carrying corn. Chop Till You Drop In Chop Till You Drop, completing Love Lasts a Lifetime by rescuing Natalie and Jeff rewards Frank with 2000 PP each, $10,000 and a shotgun.Dead Rising Chop Till You Drop-Walkthrough All S Ranks part 2, Youtube, At 1:20 Trivia *In the Dead Rising Beta version, Natalie and Jeff, are in Entrance Plaza.Dead Rising Trailer, Youtube, 2006. 1:32 *Natalie will defect, backing up from Frank in fear, if her husband is continuously beat up or killed by zombies. *Unlike Jeff, Natalie says nothing to Frank about the two being separated. *Jeff will roam the Rooftop, often running toward Frank. This makes it possible to reunite Natalie with him without speaking to either of them. *If an photo up Natalie's skirt is taken, the target markers will register as the Horror genre instead of Erotica. *A picture of Natalie's wedding band will register as the Drama genre. *In the Security Room, like many survivors, Natalie will often cry very loudly. Gallery File:Dead Rising Natalie Meyer on roof.jpg|Natalie lost on the roof File:Dead rising natalie and jeff reunited.png|Natalie and Jeff File:Dead rising love always lasting natalie and jeff.png|Natalie and Jeff File:Dead rising love always lasting natalie and jeff (2).png|Natalie and Jeff File:Natalie-Meyer.jpg|Safe in the Security Room, "I'm never going to the mall again as long as I live. I've had about enough of this." References Category:Dead Rising Survivors Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop Characters Category:Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop Survivors